1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and a method of displaying an image. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and a method of displaying an image capable of improving display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is slimmer, lighter, consumes less power, and is more widely used. The LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel and polarization plates respectively disposed at a rear face and a front face of the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel may include an alignment film for maintaining an initial direction of a liquid crystal and electrodes for applying an electric field to a liquid crystal layer. Studies for achieving simplification of a process, a fast response time, a wide viewing angle, a simple structure of a device and so on have been conducted relating to the LCD device.
The alignment film in the LCD device requires many processes such as a spreading process, a rubbing process, a light alignment process, etc., that complicate the manufacturing processes. The side visibility of the LCD device is inferior to that of the CRT, and thus a variable driving method such as a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode or an in-plane switching (IPS) mode for enhancing the weaknesses of the LCD device are used. However, to date, the PVA mode or the IPS mode have been insufficient to solve the side visibility weaknesses of the LCD device. The response time of the liquid crystal may not be sufficiently fast in a device, such as a television, to embody a moving image, resulting a problem in that image quality may not be enhanced.